falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Papal States
The Papal States (Italian: Stato Pontificio), officially the State of the Church (Italian: Stato della Chiesa, Italian pronunciation: della ˈkjɛːza; ˈkjeː-; Latin: Status Ecclesiasticus; also Dicio Pontificia), is a series of territories in the Italian Peninsula under the direct sovereign rule of the Pope, from 2100. They were among the major states of Italy from roughly the late 22th century until the Kingdom of Naples successfully unified the South of Italian Peninsula by conquest in a campaign virtually concluded in 2135 and definitively in 2160. These holdings were considered to be a manifestation of the temporal power of the pope, as opposed to his ecclesiastical primacy. Their army the Papal Army (Esercito Pontificio in Italian) is know for their zealot in battle and their units in power armor named Crusaders Knights for their army, the Papal States controlled the territories of Marche, Tuscany, Umbria, Lazio and Abruzzi. Name The Papal States is also known as the Papal State (although the plural is usually preferred, the singular is equally correct as the polity was more than a mere personal union). The territories is also referred to variously as the State(s) of the Church, the Pontifical States, the Ecclesiastical States, or the Roman States (Italian: Stato Pontificio, also Stato della Chiesa, Stati della Chiesa, Stati Pontifici, and Stato Ecclesiastico; Latin: Status Pontificius, also Dicio Pontificia "papal rule"). To some extent the name used varied with the preferences and habits of the European languages in which it was expressed. History Post-War Regional governors As the plural name Papal States indicates, the various regional components retain their identity under papal rule. The pope is represented in each province by a governor, a number of styles arose; papal legate or papal delegate. Other titles like Papal Vicar, Vicar General, and several noble titles like "count" or even "prince" is used. Papal military See also Papal Army Historically the Papal States maintained military forces composed of volunteers and mercenaries. Between 1860 and 1870 the Papal Army (Esercito Pontificio in Italian) comprised two regiments of locally recruited Italian infantry, two Swiss regiments and a battalion of Irish volunteers, plus artillery and dragoons. In 1861 an international Catholic volunteer corps, called Papal Zouaves after a kind of French colonial native Algerian infantry, and imitating their uniform type, was created. Predominantly made up of Dutch, French and Belgian volunteers, this corps saw service against Garibaldi's Redshirts, Italian patriots, and finally the forces of the newly united Italy. The Papal Army was disbanded in 1870, leaving only the Palatine Guard, which was itself disbanded on 14 September 1970 by Pope Paul VI, the Noble Guard also disbanded in 1970 and the Swiss Guard, which continues to serve both as a ceremonial unit at the Vatican and as the pope's protective force. A small Papal Navy was also maintained, based at Civitavecchia on the west coast and Ancona on the east. With the fall of the Papal States in 1870 the last ships of the flotilla were sailed to France, whereupon they were sold on the death of Pius IX. With the Great War and the neccessary defense force, the Papal Army was rebuild. Their begin was with five regiments of infantry trained with the Papal Swiss Guard veterans. Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War Countries Category:Community